marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto
Mr. Lehnsherr Friend Old Friend Traitor The Enemy Geezer Magnus|species = Human (mutant)|citizenship = |gender = Male|age = 71|DOB = February 3rd, 1948|affiliation = Brotherhood of Mutants X-Men (formerly; temporarily)|status = Alive|movie = X-Men X-Men III X-Men IV The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus X-Men: The Origins The New Avengers: The Demise X-Men: The Hunt for Xavier|actor = (younger version)}}'Erik Maximillian Lehnsherr''' is a mutant and the leader and founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants. He has the ability to manipulate create magnetic fields and control metal telekinetically. Lehnsherr is one of the most infamous mutants, having a stand against humans due to him being outcast from most of society and peers and how humans are known to hate and fear mutants. He is known to the public eye as Magneto. Similarly to fellow mutant and friend Charles Xavier, Erik has a strong belief and formed a team of his own, the Brotherhood of Mutants, after he was a founding member of the X-Men with Xavier, having been good friends. Unlike his close friend, Magneto's team's belief and goal isn't to equally live with humans, but to rise above and rule them. Personality Erik had lived a very troubling life, as a mutant and always being bashed as a Jew. He had been taunted, teased and shun by many of his peers and the people around him, which made him have a toughened and sharp mentality, which also emphasizes his lack of trust people very quickly. Magneto is absolutely devoted to the cause of protecting mutant kind, refusing to let mutants suffer a similar holocaust that both his parents had lived through. Erik will protect his species at any cost, no matter how many human lives must be sacrificed. His devotion to the cause and the fact that what he says about mankind is often true, many mutants have joined him over the years. He will even sacrifice his fellow mutants, if it will serve the cause. He could be described as sadistic, murderous and ruthless yet calm, relaxed and civilized. Despite his violent nature, Erik is still a very sophisticated man, highly intelligent and well-read on many topics. Hence, Erik always displays a clean and proper demeanor and could be very suave, charming, and affable when he was required to be. He was always well dressed and had a love of fine wines, scotch, and classical music. He also had a love for chess, having played numerous games over the years with Charles. However, the two men remained extremely close in their own right, always trying to contradict each others ideas and movements in an epic war. Erik was recognized for being extremely calm and sophisticated, even in brutal or violent situations. He had a delusional belief that human extinction and mutant advancement was necessary, since they racially discriminated mutants on a daily basis. He was also a fully-fledged genius - he was extremely intelligent and unpredictable, and capable of creating extremely elaborate and complicated plans to elude and defeat his enemies. He was also somewhat misanthropic - he treated humans cruelly. He also had a very sarcastic wit, which he used infrequently in certain situations. Erik was abundantly capable of sacrificing thousands of human lives if it meant achieving his goals in the end. Despite his ruthless and callous disregard for others, he had an extremely mutual respect for certain individuals. Despite Charles being his arch-nemesis, he respected and admired his best friend for his intelligence, level of power, charisma, and his shared compassion for mutants. Powers and Abilities * Magnetic Manipulation '- Magneto is an immensely powerful mutant, easily one the greatest on the planet; thus far, only Phoenix and Apocalypse have been shown to be stronger. He is capable of generating and manipulating all forms of magnetism to achieve a variety of grandiose and devastating effects. * '''Metal Manipulation '- At a low level, Magneto can effortlessly launch pieces of metal like bullets, alter projectile trajectories of bullets, and even manipulate the standard mechanics of tool. For grander feats, he can easily lift, immobilizing, and crumble giant structures like. His precision with this power also allows him to launch countless projectiles in rapid succession and maintain the structural integrity of his targets. Likewise, he is able to perform several feats at once, despite the amount of concentration required * '''Magnetic Flight: Using his magnetism, Magneto is able to fly, glide or levitate in the air with ease. * Magnetic Telekinesis: Using his mind and magnetic manipulation, he is able to manipulate any magnetic force using his mind. Attires * Original X-Men Suit: This original X-Men suit contained the very first traditional X-Men uniform, which was colored yellow and black, with a navy blue utility belt and gauntlets, along with black utility boots. After breaking into a Russian laboratory, he had stole a helmet, which shielded the wearer from telepathic attacks, which eventually became his helmet as Magneto. * First Magneto Suit: His first Magneto suit contained the same Magneto helmet (which was black and gray at the time), along with a black trenchcoat, a black buttoned shirt, black slacks and black chelsea boots, along with black leather gloves. * Second Magneto Suit: His second Magneto suit consisted of a dark red colored Magneto helmet, with a dark red utility suit with black stripes, a black utility belt and black boots, along with dark red gloves and a dark red cape. * Third Magneto Suit: His third Magneto suit was a slightly modified version of his second suit, only this time the utility suit has two pockets on the breasts and his helmet now has a silver lining. * Fourth Magneto Suit: His fourth Magneto suit is now sleeveless and armored, colored in all white, based on his Marvel Now! outfit. * X-Men Magneto Suit: When teaming up with the X-Men against Galactus, he wore a black variant of his fourth magneto suit, along with the X-Men emblem on his left chest plate. * Second X-Men Magneto Suit: His final suit with the X-Men was a silver, red and purple armored suit, based off of his outfit in Uncanny Avengers. Category:Mutants Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:X-Men Characters Category:Germans Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes